


Shall We Dance?

by f1uffycl0ud



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1uffycl0ud/pseuds/f1uffycl0ud
Summary: People would be at Lauren Sinclair’s beck and call for her brains.Everyone knew Kieran White as the kid who would be in the back drawing, but would still get perfect grades.She needed a date.He needed an excuse.They both decided to make a plan.Little do they know, deals are a whole lot messier than that.
Relationships: Kywi - Relationship, lauki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kym Ladell was getting the surprise of her high school life

Lauren Sinclair was a "popular" girl.

Not the type that would bully nerds, or who would date a jock.

She would be one who would get paid for doing people's homework. People from all over the school, even some TA's, would come to Lauren's beckon and call for pieces of homework or essays.

"Guess who I ran into?" Kym Ladell walked beside Lauren. "Tim Sake just came back from his trip," she mouths, a smile forms on her face.

Not him again. Lauren rolled her eyes. She despised that jerk, ever since that...incident with the student council back in sophomore year.

Kym slyly passed a pack of papers into her book bag.

"And you would have never guessed who he is with right now," Kym chuckled. Lauren looked at Kym, and her expression was a frown. "Who Kym? Who is he with now?" Kym laughed as she walked with Lauren to her next class.

"You are never going to believe it," Kym spoke, holding back the answer.

"Belladonna Davenport," she replied. Lauren's mouth drops open.

"Her?!" Lauren exclaimed. "Why would she want to be with him?" Belladonna Davenport was known for her looks.

God, why would Tim Sake want to be with her?

"Seems like they are friends," Kym retorted.

"Our they might be our enemies, or maybe they have something against me," Lauren continued.

"Lauren, you worry too much,"

"Or maybe you just don't care,"

"Psstt," she spat at Lauren. "no, I do-" A boy in a gray shirt and blue jeans ran up to them. "Hey, Lauren!" he exclaimed. He finally caught up to both of them when he said, "Hey Kym,"

Lauren waved to Will, Kym just rolled her eyes, "Hi William." Lauren never knew what happened between Kym and Will. William Hawkes is a childhood friend, and she has known Kym since middle school. The only thing that she knew was that Kym and Will had the same internship over the summer, something must have happened. The school bell rang, and Kym took a turn to her next class.

"Cya Lauren, bye Williams," she shouted from the door pathway. Will and Lauren kept walking, and they had the same class, Science.

"So...Lauren, you remember our plan for lunch today?" William asked, hiding a smile from his face. Will has been keeping a secret from Kym.

He was going to ask her to the prom. Her whole friend group knew: Lila, Lukas, and her. The plan was ready. She did not know the full deal, but Lauren would take her out to the east courtyard during lunch, and Will would ask her then. Kym had no idea.

"Yep, of course, Will, I'm very excited that you asked her," Lauren replied. Will smiled, calm and collective as he usually is.

"Ah, here is our classroom," Will said, changing the topic.

....

The plan was simple, lead Kym to the east courtyard and let Will do the rest. Lauren tapped her pencil on her notebook as her teacher, Mr. March, drawled on about how we should read the news and how it's essential.

Come on, bell, just ring.

The sound of the lunch bell rang very high and bright. Lauren sighed of relief. She locked eyes on Kym and started to head for the door.

"Lauren! Wasn't that lecture boring?" Kym looked to the ground as she said that. Lauren nodded her head in agreement. Changing the subject quickly,

"So Kym, I have decided to eat and do homework in the East Courtyard, care to join me?" she smiled, praying that she would agree. Kym waited for a second, "We usually go to the front of the school, why the East Courtyard, why now?" They had stopped at Kym's locker. Lauren leaned against the cabinet next to it, thinking of an excuse.

"Scenery," she spoke. Kym raised an eyebrow, waited for a few seconds, and then nodded her head.

"Sure, the East Courtyard is not far from here," she replied.

The two students walked to the East Courtyard. It was an enclosed indoor space that conspired of grass and trees and lots of flowers, almost like a botanical garden. She could see Lukas, Lila, and Will on the other side. They entered the garden, and the promposal had started.

It all started with Lukas; he walked out the door holding a sign, not shown yet. Next Lila, also holding a sign. They both aligned on the edge of the grass, Lukas hiding his expression, and Lila gleaming with joy.

"What's going on?" Kym questioned. I couldn't stop smiling at this. Will was the last person to walk out of the door.

"Kym Ladell!" he shouted from the other side. Lukas and Lila turned their signs. He said, "Prom," hers said, "with me?". Kym started running towards the other side, where Will was. She stopped when she saw the signs.

"Will you go to prom with me, Kym Ladell?"

*Chapter 1 end*


End file.
